wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
This Is Make or Break
This Is Make or Break is the 89th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 1st in Season 7. Summary The women's division gets their first ever Money in the Bank ladder match; Nicole pitches the idea of becoming SmackDown Live's General Manager while Bryan's on paternity leave; Lana trains for her debut match, and Nia leaves a bad taste in Maryse's mouth after she questions her wrestling career. Recap We’re back with Total Divas Season 7, so let’s pick up right where Total Bellas left off: The birth of Birdie Joe Danielson. A few months have passed, and Daniel Bryan is comfortably playing house while he’s off on paternity leave, though he and Brie Bella are both dreading the call that will send him back to work as the General Manager of SmackDown LIVE. And even though Nikki Bella doesn’t seem to be heading back to the ring anytime soon, she and Bryan come up with an idea for her to be his proxy on television, getting Nikki back in the game as the Women’s division starts to get new opportunities and giving Bryan more time at home with his family. The idea, alas, is shot down, and Bryan is told to report back to Team Blue. Maryse and The Miz have been moved over to Raw as part of the post-WrestleMania Superstar Shake-up, and Maryse immediately runs afoul of one of the newest Total Divas cast members, Nia Jax, when an innocuous comment about whether Maryse has ever competed in a Gauntlet Match is interpreted as disrespectful of her accomplishments. It takes Alexa Bliss — another new Total Diva — to help Nia see Maryse’s side of the story, and The Miz explains to his wife that she should never see herself as anything other than a pioneer, as Maryse’s class of Divas was attempting to build a Women’s division with half the TV time the current crop is getting. Naomi and Jimmy Uso have moved to Pensacola, Fla., to be closer to his family, but the SmackDown Women’s Champion isn’t loving the change of scenery. She’s both “bored” by her new town and dispirited by the lack of romance in their marriage, and his well-meaning gestures aren’t cutting it in terms of bringing her out of her funk, so to speak. He seems to finally score a hit when he dresses up as a chef and serves Naomi spaghetti … only it takes her about five minutes to discover the poorly hidden takeout boxes. That said, she does appreciate the sentiment, and she comes to agree with his statement that “it’s the thought that counts,” even while she chases him around the house with a plate. Elsewhere on Team Blue, Lana is finally transitioning to an in-ring competitor, with her first singles match slated to be a title bout against Naomi for the SmackDown Women’s Championship. She’s changed her diet and is upping her training regimen, but Rusev remains skeptical because he’s worried his wife, with her combination of million-miles-an-hour effort and minimal in-ring experience, is going to hurt herself while attempting to put on a good performance. At a pre-Money in the Bank pool party hosted by Nikki Bella, however, Rusev is convinced to step back and be supportive. And Lana’s far from the only woman with a big day coming up … The SmackDown Women’s division is put into the spotlight in an unprecedented way when the first-ever Women’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match is scheduled. Of the Total Divas cast, the only one we get to hear from today is Natalya, who spends the episode trying to overcome her fear of heights. That’s a bit of a mess in and of itself, but while the Team Blue ladies are celebrating their new opportunity, Nikki Bella offers the most prescient observation on the whole thing: If they don’t deliver, they’ll never get the chance to do so again. As to what happens in the actual match, the episode ends right before bell time, so we’ll have to get to that next week when Total Divas returns to E! Wednesday at 9/8 C. Image gallery 001_td701_fullshow_00113--ec6d0c77a741941503156796a17bef69.JPG 002_td701_fullshow_00134--317a617d7f06d546c9bfb33bc4a23a0f.JPG 003_td701_fullshow_00135--9108046eb73eb8d5f429182b8d100c30.JPG 004_td701_fullshow_00176--3bc6a3053b198c1b84742aae99afaac5.JPG 005_td701_fullshow_00210--84b5f79eece9b04e3efe641f96668449.JPG 007_td701_fullshow_00356--cc7d9e90d410bcb848ce08680c3974e9.JPG 008_td701_fullshow_00363--3fc6e8b08ca1c0dfd494830e2116b7a8.JPG 009_td701_fullshow_00373--1738e8e637fb9ee08bf3b47053d59345.JPG 010_td701_fullshow_00388--809e99c942feecdc36035cfc1a14c94a.JPG 011_td701_fullshow_00390--f759a8d9c7d0cab3ebb9babaa8ee4d96.JPG 013_td701_fullshow_00425--841b4b261ef1e6ed0bb360d53bbd36f9.JPG 014_td701_fullshow_00455--fb42a21f299d38a34b9042328be128f5.JPG 015_td701_fullshow_00465--fb20017470436b375d6f2c2560911c65.JPG 016_td701_fullshow_00510--c788e882f2087c013d8176e5436e28d9.JPG 017_td701_fullshow_00542--6b5c6a66cffec74b41b2ebba7e29f196.JPG 019_td701_fullshow_00583--9a29f9d153fd09e40f333909449d11d0.JPG 020_td701_fullshow_00620--e098670854ee3d47f65bd70388535e80.JPG 021_td701_fullshow_00625--7d589cb24f29d456509809d2098f8882.JPG 022_td701_fullshow_00643--264c2b2083774c1b80151c9835797103.JPG 023_td701_fullshow_00648--9305100a761e7c10b5dcb8452f4fa64e.JPG 024_td701_fullshow_00663--a04301238b5a6e6a09537a38f0000f59.JPG 025_td701_fullshow_00690--43e7a6a6128737a785e22c510c0fcb0c.JPG 027_td701_fullshow_00840--4f89c6cd2a384b8d0ed1aee905d634fa.JPG 028_td701_fullshow_00858--c09f7b603bdbacca9e1b51fb9cb3ac91.JPG 029_td701_fullshow_00874--35dafd34520954e923d2f98603b06148.JPG 030_td701_fullshow_00890--0289849da73f62b7318c6f9d5c0554b8.JPG 031_td701_fullshow_00891--d10363d4f967967b210c8b262f4a52d2.JPG 032_td701_fullshow_00930--d47c5bec33ed1829f53b134d66e5a8c2.JPG 033_td701_fullshow_01036--f87dac83c28da5c9c837d6a3206146f2.JPG 034_td701_fullshow_01050--f42bf72e5573322867454e8456e09a77.JPG 035_td701_fullshow_01055--c97fdf0f761d0271a2639e069c473ca6.JPG 036_td701_fullshow_01070--bd2084c2f781feba9a84b572ec603225.JPG 041_td701_fullshow_01246--7d38b8e04c751fd872f09f988067f1e2.JPG 037_td701_fullshow_01143--943102db5005cb0379014d9e4fc3194a.JPG 038_td701_fullshow_01155--7c043a31736c3333b098fde6ee507bab.JPG 039_td701_fullshow_01206--8c723d2326612f275d4d877ac1a82a7c.JPG 040_td701_fullshow_01216--69bf6e84962275a1f7886d505249c6ed.JPG 043_td701_fullshow_01343--f5843fd1042bf8979eedc8cfd315db77.JPG 044_td701_fullshow_01369--ca0eb490b2f846af6ecb5bce8a360c9b.JPG 045_td701_fullshow_01392--853b7afe1206c757fec394a9839c75f1.JPG 046_td701_fullshow_01396--ce865a90a09d1007cb470cb06472bc59.JPG 047_td701_fullshow_01409--987427ffd08402cdb1e5d43ce44e931e.JPG 048_td701_fullshow_01404--8e3575b8304805e1fc31945ebef007c1.JPG 049_td701_fullshow_01494--c7c56d7110530847f8a83cece13b5c1a.JPG 050_td701_fullshow_01498--a343166f614ec008ec8a4a583ffe685f.JPG 051_td701_fullshow_01542--c4e866c18c4e9ebc8c39f0cbd0b60913.JPG 053_td701_fullshow_01567--7a3c5860fe08cf1b7fc1160b801a6e65.JPG 054_td701_fullshow_01596--941760760eea4a270c7606df4d1df120.JPG 055_td701_fullshow_01661--f444d0975aa6f86e0e4caa2befcccaed.JPG 056_td701_fullshow_01665--0a27bc3edfbaaeeb201d9033afc335fb.JPG 057_td701_fullshow_01696--116de28d82e0df0cfc6e8a882f253b72.JPG 060_td701_fullshow_01919--2da323bd4334739e34fe7ad266d68c46.JPG 061_td701_fullshow_01926--bc8648c5c957d2c30510401240e11742.JPG 062_td701_fullshow_01956--88b9050e0dbf3a88eb4c3579cadd7d97.JPG 063_td701_fullshow_02021--b8a6aa9f3a9e859e9f07de7eb9127999.JPG 064_td701_fullshow_02037--5c369f95e302ffd2a7a685e56ebd40d1.JPG 065_td701_fullshow_02071--20a64a0bd249fed7dcf4b7e001c00d4f.JPG 066_td701_fullshow_02052--96e3a1831c314c9b3581d2f62f477731.JPG 067_td701_fullshow_02076--eaf3bce01c771e65a20e6c4007a31989.JPG 069_td701_fullshow_02113--1bf740b406075bdbdb1c459bbb521503.JPG 070_td701_fullshow_02200--816377a45aa92735f774dfd1a34c0f62.JPG 071_td701_fullshow_02297--813126dce32a311aae0c3083e6cdf9a8.JPG 072_td701_fullshow_02313--5e5d90027e6f3bfdc85a8a245dc5bd75.JPG 073_td701_fullshow_02328--5b5aa8b3324f7b3c987fbc6008c2b910.JPG 074_td701_fullshow_02505--b557d065ca29b1339738f10c66cb3998.JPG 075_td701_fullshow_02509--0257a47e7b5aee63a3a46a15a1f71e9f.JPG Category:2017 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 7) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Maryse Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Carmella Category:Nia Jax